daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Daybreak Academy
Daybreak Academy is the main idol school and setting of the Aikatsu! On The Horizon roleplay series. It has 2 divisions dedicated to males and females training to become idols. The school ranges from middle school to high school, both having 3 years each. The headmistress is Hidaka Ruka, a former top idol. Courses Please view the timetable to see when courses occur. All students, in all grades, take 3 courses. They're usually divided by grade, but idols may be promoted or demoted depending on skill level. Course changes are only possible upon the start of each school year. Aurora Singing Course A course is taken by students who aim to become singers. One of the teachers is Ise Yuka. * Level 1: Amagawa Mayu, Aoyama Kiyoko * Level 2: Kobayashi Griselda, Kotomi Midori, Miyuki Hanazaki, Suzuto Ri Ann, Watanabe Yui * Level 3: '''Ishikawa Josephine, Megumi Yukihime * '''Level 4: Amanogawa Citlali, Amesora Hime, Barahona Ryuu, Hirai Mariko, Yui Kusanagi * Level 5: Eihime Miku Solar Dancing Course A course is taken by students who aim to become dancers. One of the teachers is Kimura Yuri. * Level 1: Amagawa Mayu, Aoyama Kiyoko * Level 2: Kobayashi Griselda, Miyuki Hanazaki, Suzuto Ri Ann * Level 3: Miyawaki Isabel, Ishikawa Josephine, Megumi Yukihime * Level 4: Amesora Hime, Harukori Mizu, Yuki Tomoe, Yui Kusanagi, Kawamoto Lava * Level 5: Hiruma Shieru Eclipse Acting Course A course is taken by students who aim to become actresses. One of the teachers is Tanaka Isamu. * Level 2: Cheng Yuna Yu Mei, Sakura Mizuki Harlaown, Miyuki Hanazaki, * Level 3: '''Takeuchi Megumi * '''Level 4: '''Barahona Ryuu, Harukori Mizu, Hirai Mariko, Hoshimiya Kimochi, Yuki Tomoe * '''Level 5: Hiruma Shieru Dusk Modeling Course A course is taken by students who aim to become models. One of the teachers is TBA. * Level 2: Cheng Yuna Yu Mei, Kotomi Midori * Level 3: '''Takeuchi Megumi * '''Level 4: Amanogawa Citlali, Harukori Mizu, Hirai Mariko, Kawamoto Lava, Yui Kusanagi Lustrous Designing Course A course is taken by students who aim to become designers. One of the teachers is TBA. * Level 2: Sakura Mizuki Harlaown, Watanabe Yui * Level 3: Megumi Yukihime * Level 4: Amanogawa Citlali, Hoshimiya Kimochi, Yuki Tomoe * Level 5: Eihime Miku Daylight Variety Course A course is taken by students who aim to work on variety shows. One of the teachers is Goto Miyagi. * Level 1: Amagawa Mayu, Mikumo Ai * Level 2: Kobayashi Griselda * Level 3: Miyawaki Isabel, Ishikawa Josephine * Level 4: Barahona Ryuu Golden Speech Course A course that trains students in public speeches of all kinds, such as press conferences, MCs and announcements. * Level 1: Mikumo Ai * Level 2: Kotomi Midori, Watanabe Yui * Level 4: Hoshimiya Kimochi, Kawamoto Lava * Level 5: Hiruma Shieru Flare Music Course A course is taken by students who are studying professional playing of instruments. One of the teachers is TBA. * Level 1: Aoyama Kiyoko, Mikumo Ai * Level 2: Cheng Yuna Yu Mei, Sakura Mizuki Harlaown, Suzuto Ri Ann * Level 3: Miyawaki Isabel, Takeuchi Megumi * Level 4: Amesora Hime * Level 5: Eihime Miku Houses Notable Students Former Trivia Category:Daybreak Academy